1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for trephination and irrigation of a cavity in the body, particularly the frontal sinus cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In treatment of frontal sinus cavity disease, a hole or trephination is drilled in the sinus frontal bone, a needle is inserted through the hole into the frontal sinus cavity and the cavity is irrigated to relieve pain and flush out unwanted substances, such as purulent secretions contained within the cavity. The above procedure for flushing the frontal sinus cavity is referred to as trephination and irrigation of the frontal sinus cavity.
Some of the disadvantages of prior art procedures for trephination and irrigation of the frontal sinus cavity include difficulty in locating and maintaining the position of the trephination or hole after the trephine or drill is removed and associated time and trauma. More particularly, once the drill is removed, the small hole is often re-covered by the soft tissue or skin and an excessive amount of time is required to re-locate the hole, especially if the skin over the hole is loose or slack. Another disadvantage is that irrigation with a needle through the hole is complicated by irrigation fluid flowing back out of the hole around the needle. In the past, sealing around the needle has been attempted with finger pressure by pinching the needle proximate the hole in a largely unsuccessful attempt to stem a messy outflow resulting in possible fluid infiltration into the soft tissues around the eye.
Another procedure used in the prior art for trephination and irrigation of the frontal sinus cavity is frontal drill-out from the inside with a bur. The frontal drill-out procedure has the disadvantages of being technically challenging, difficult to perform with either manual or powered instruments (e.g., drills or shavers), and of destroying substantial tissue.